


Daddy Issues

by littlediable



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Smut, Song Lyrics, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Kylo x reader smut to the lyrics of "daddy issues" by The Neighbourhood
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 20





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it xxx

Take you like a drug  
I taste you on my tongue 

His head buried between your legs, his callused fingers moving in and out of you. Sweat was dripping down your neck, between your boobs, high pitched moans leaving your mouth. He was licking deep stripes up and down your cunt, readying you for this cock, pushing you near your release. 

You ask me what I’m thinking about  
I tell you that I’m thinking about  
Whatever you’re thinking about  
Tell me something that I’ll forget  
And you might have to tell me again  
It’s crazy what you’ll do for a friend 

This was definitely Kylos favorite way of releasing some stress and anger, pounding into you, squeezing your throat, feeling the vice grip of your cunt around his length. It made him feel even more powerful that he was the only one who was allowed to do these sinful things to you. Your hands left scratch marks everywhere, your mouth leaving marks on his neck, one of the few ways you were allowed to show that he was indeed yours. 

Go ahead and cry little girl  
Nobody does it like you do  
I know how much it matters to you  
I know that you got daddy issues

„Daddy, please, oh please, don’t stop.” you moaned into his ear, gripping is raven curls, your legs wrapping themselves even tighter around his middle. You were addicted to the way he felt inside of you, his smell surrounding you, his taste left on your tongue. “You belong to Daddy, only Daddy is allowed to make you feel like this”, he needed some type of affirmation, the thought of loosing you made him very anxious, even though he would never tell you this. 

And if you were my little girl  
I'd do whatever I could do  
I'd run away and hide with you  
I love that you got daddy issues, and I do too

You were on top of him now, high on the feeling of his dick buried deep inside of you. Both of your hands were placed on his firm chest tracing his shredded abdomen, you still couldn’t believe that he was indeed your husband. Kylo pulled your face towards him, sucking on your lower lip, one hand rubbing your clit, while the other one found its way to your boobs. 

I tried to write your name in the rain  
But the rain never came  
So I made with the sun  
The shade, always comes at the worst time

“Are you near babygirl, daddy can feel your throbbing cunt spasming around his cock”, he kissed your jawline, his thrust meeting yours. “Yes daddy”, he flipped you onto your back, a deadly grip on your throat, your fingers tracing his wrists, a pure look of pleasure on his beautiful face. Your orgasm crashed over you, the air you had left was leaving your throat, intensifying your release. With two taps to his wrist he let go of your neck, his thrust got deeper. 

This time I gotta know  
Where did my daddy go?  
I'm not entirely here  
Half of me has disappeared  
Go ahead and cry little boy  
You know that your daddy did too  
You know what your mama went through  
You gotta let it out soon, just let it out

He pulled out of you, raising you onto your knees pushing his cock into your mouth. You sucked on his tip, your hands stroking the bits your mouth couldn’t reach, he was massive. His groans only got deeper, he was near. 

Go ahead and cry little girl  
Nobody does it like you do  
I know how much it matters to you  
I know that you got daddy issues

Ropes of cum shooting down your throat, leaving his tasty feeling behind, a taste you learned to love. After sucking him dry you looked up to meet his eyes, drops of sweat glistering on his forehead, a satisfied smirk on his lips. “I love you babygirl.”

And if you were my little girl  
I'd do whatever I could do  
I'd run away and hide with you  
I love that you got daddy issues, and I do too


End file.
